Talk:The Fusionfall Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Well... Well the fusions at the side did make it look kinda better and cooler... ShadowJr [[User talk:ShadowJr|'(Reply) ']]14:20, 10 January 2009 (UTC) please put new nanos in fusionfall Hello my favorite creators of fusionfall it would be really good if youu guys would really put falpjack chowder cheese and snichtezl and johnny bravo and finn beacuse it will bring more amusing things to your website and it will be good for your populations of your website so just please think about this creators. Please note that this is a wiki. Wiki's are made by fans for fans. We have no juristiction (spelling?) on what will be put in the game. FusionBenny 02:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC)FusionBenny If u look on the selves in the ice kings lair there are future nanos I dont think they are nanos. When i say that to the players in FF they say they are toys and i think they are toys too now. --FusionFall123 12:51, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Fix it, quickly! Some unregistered contributer messed up the home! 23:24, May 6, 2010 (UTC) It's been fixed. Next time click undo by his/her ID address/Username.--Wolf Wizardheart/Fusion Aquaabyss 23:42, May 6, 2010 (UTC) new nanocom boosters How do i acttivate the new nanocom boosters new nanocom boosters How do i activate the new nanocom boosters Go to your inventory and equip the bost xXFusion boiXx 20:59, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Undoing and Announcments Just a question, how do you undo an edit? Pridak00 04:28, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Also, do we REALLY need to announce every itme a new code's released? Just click the undo button and yes. Since it's part of the in game advertising.--DPRFKI86 15:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Pokerspiel Took me time to read the whole article, the article is great but the comments bring more brainstorm ideas, thanks. - Johnson When? Everyone keeps on saying that the mechamorph egger will be gone in 10.11.10 is that true? forgot to put this XD --FusionFall123 18:25, October 8, 2010 (UTC) well i found my answer (No) --FusionFall123 12:32, October 16, 2010 (UTC) change avatar just a quick question can you change youre characters hair style or color at all in the game After finishing Character Creation, you can't change colors. 04:33, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Group/Clan?? Well there's already me a Rockstar so.....xXFusion boiXx 03:03, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I think there should be some kind of meet up group. Since some people are weaker than other then City Station could be our meeting point. My friend Locati Z might be joining the Wiki as well. I got him into it. He is a lvl 36 and helping me lvl up. But yes, there should be some kind of group to help advertise and cooperate. User:DarkusMaster84|Pick a side. Light or Darkness'''(Talk)]](talk) 21:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC)